My Dirty Little Secret
by dreamlesswinter
Summary: songfic. sotuh park has a secret and soon everyone will know it. will the boys survive tellings everyone their secret? slight Kyman.


My Dirty Little Secret

(A/N: the song is Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects. Please read and review!)

_Let me know that I've done wrong,When I've known this all along,_

"Okay, children settle down." said Mr. Garrison. He had changed from teaching forth grade to teaching tenth grade a few years ago. He thought it would be easier to teach more mature children but this year he got stuck with the kids he had in elementary school. "I have decided that for your homework this weekend I want all of you to make a post card."

_I go around a time or two,Just to waste my time with you._

"Who are we sending these to?" asked a redheaded Jew.

"I'm glade you asked, Kyle. You see children, this is no ordinary post card. I got the idea from a website called . I want you all to make a post card of your deepest most darkest secret to send to post secret. But you will also have to share it with the whole class if you want to get an A. You can decorate it any way you like. It will be due Tuesday. And if you make up a fake secret then you will get an F and fail my class."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,Find out games you don't wanna play,_

The whole class sat in silent shock. **Tell everyone their secret. NO WAY! **Boys and girls nervously looked at each other before the bell rang. Normally everyone would have bolted for the door but they were too numb to think properly.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman silently walked home from high school. Their minds where racing. What would they do? How could they get out of this?

_You are the only one that needs to know-_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

"Does anyone else think this assignment has nothing to do with school. I mean come on. This is outrageous!" Kyle yelled.

"I don't know what to do." said Stan. "I can't get an F but I defiantly can't do this assignment."

_(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

"This is insane!" exclaimed Kenny. People could hear him properly now because he lost the orange parka a few years ago.

"I'm taking the F. There is no way I'm telling all you assholes my secret." Cartman mumbled with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You can't Cartman. If you get an F you will fail and have to repeat the tenth grade." Kyle said.

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret,_

The boys walked on in a painful silence until someone broke it again.

"Well," Kenny said, his little bit of wisdom coming forth. "If we just make a post card and share it with the class we'll get an A. I mean. We're all friends. We've known each other forever so our secret can't be something one of us doesn't already know. Right?"

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives,_

The four boys smiled sadly. They all so desperately wanted to believe that was true. But they all knew that there was a part of them that no one but themselves knew.

_It's the best way we survive,I go around a time or two,_

That night Kyle stayed up until one in the mourning making the post card while lying half under his bed. He did this because he had no lock on his door and if his mom found the post card she would not hesitate to kill him. Kyle knew that all these years Cartman had been right. His mom was a bitch. He could no longer deny that fact.

_Just to waste my time with you,_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

As all the children of south park fell asleep they wondered what tomorrow would bring for them. They hoped for the best but everyone knew that tomorrow their lives would change forever.

_find out games you don't wanna play,you are the only one that needs to know-_

Tuesday mourning had arrived. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman waited at the bus stop together. Their post card secrets tucked safely in their backpacks but only for a short amount of time.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,(Dirty little secret)_

When they walked into Mr. Garrison's classroom the first thing they saw was the bold words **Post Secret Today: I hope you are ready to die a little inside **written on the black board.Now the children would have told the principal about this and demanded that they didn't have to do it but they found out years ago that nothing in South Park ever ended up the way they wanted it to so they didn't even try.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

"Okay." Mr. Garrison said cheerfully. "I want all of you to stand in a circle with your post card facing inward so no one can see it."

The kids reluctantly did as they were told.

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

"Now does anyone have anything they want to say before we begin?"

Kyle raised his hand and Mr. Garrison called on him. "I still believe there is a chance that when this is over we will come out stronger then we were before." Kyle said with a strong confidence in his voice that was unexpected by all.

_The way she feels inside (inside!)Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)_

"Okay," Mr. Garrison said. "Now children, we will go around in a circle and when it is your turn I want you to turn over your post card and read aloud what is written on it. I don't want anyone to talk when it is not their turn and you can only say what is written on your card. At the end I will ask if anyone has anything to say but if I hear any talking before that then I will give you and F. Understood? Now Kyle, you can go first."

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)And all I've tried to hide_

Everyone looked at Kyle expectantly. He took a deep breath and slowly turned over his card. "I hate my mom so much that I wish she was in a concentration camp." he read aloud. There were a few quiet gasps but then the kids quickly remembered no talking and became quiet.

_It's eating me apartTrace this life back!_

Cartman was next and he just wanted to die. But he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and turned over his post card. On it was a picture of Kyle. "I'm in love with my worst enemy." He said.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,(Dirty little secret)_

Everyone in the room was thinking **Holy Shit! No Fucking Way! **But no one made a sound.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.(Just another regret)_

Stan sighed as he flipped over his card. "I haven't loved her in years and I lie every time I say 'I love you too.'" He knew his relationship with Wendy suddenly went out the window.

"I always get killed but sometimes I want to stay dead." Kenny said as he went next.

"I want to be a virgin forever but I'm not. He took that away from me." Butters said as he looked down.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

Wendy went next. "I cheat on boyfriend because I think he's gay."

"I-" Bebe blushed as she spoke. "I wish I was a boy."

Clyde was next to flip over his card. "I wish people liked me because of my brains and not my body."

"I flip people off because my hands say what my mouth can't." Craig said slowly.

Jimmy flipped over his card. " I hate God for ma-making me han-handicapped."

"I'm nice to everyone but in reality I want them to shut up." Pip said with his British accent.

Red looked away ashamed. "I love my cat more than anyone but I killed her on purpose."

Timmy was next but all he said was "Timmy!" That was also what was on his post card.

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret,_

"Sometimes," Token said as he flipped his card over. "I hate my parents for making me black."

Tweek was the last to go and as he flipped his card over he twitched. "I only pretend to freak out so when I'm alone I'm actually calm." He twitched again.

As the class became quiet everyone looked around at the people they thought they knew. Uneasy looks were everywhere. No one dared to speak. But then. One little Jewish boy broke the silence.

_Dirty little secret,Dirty little secret._

"Though my knowledge of you has changed, my opinion has not. I love and hate you no more no less. But if one were to act on their impulses then maybe my opinion would change. For better or for worse." Kyle spoke with a hope so pure no one could deny that he was right.

"I agree." Wendy said.

"Amen to that." Kenny smiled a little as he spoke.

_Who has to know?Who has to know?_

As Mr. Garrison came around with a yellow envelope each kid placed their secret in it gently. They didn't know what would happen now. So much had changed and yet so much didn't.

That year was the best for most of them. Stan and Wendy broke up officially but they're still friends. Bebe got a sex change and is now Brady. Cartman asked Kyle out and he said yes. They have now been a happy couple for three months and things are going great. For everyone else life has gone back to normal. That's just they way it was in south park. All I know now…

….is that everyone…

…_**HAS A DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!**_

(A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. This is my first SP fic.)


End file.
